Me and The Baby Boy
by codenameL
Summary: New chapter update! [What is Love, again?] ChanSoo series. Sekilas kehidupan Chanyeol bersama bocah kecil bernama Kyungsoo.
1. Don't Bother Me and Baby Boy

**Just Don't Bother Me and The Baby Boy**

****Story by tsubaaaki****

**Chanyeol & baby!Kyungsoo | AU/Brothership | Drabble**

**Disclaimer** : Inspirasi dari gambar Levi dan baby Eren. Eren imut bangeeet, oke stop

**Summary** : Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kedamaiannya bersama Kyungsoo terusik

Happy reading!

.

.

.

_Crap._

"Hyung hyung, lihat!"

_Kenapa?_

"Ada burung hyung, waaa"

_Kenapa mereka ada di sini?!_

"Channie hyung?"

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali teralihkan pada anak umur 3 tahun yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan heran, walaupun bagi Chanyeol itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung sakit perut?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan kecilnya. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sakit perut kok," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukan deretan rapi giginya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "benarkah? Hyung bermuka aneh tadi," yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dan tawa kecil dari Chanyeol.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mengitari taman kota, tempat favorit Kyungsoo di sore hari. Terkadang mereka memberi makan burung, kadang duduk di tepi air mancur sambil memakan es krim atau memberi makan ikan di kolam.

Namun, ini hari yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ini bukan kedamaian yang sering Chanyeol temukan di sore hari. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap beberapa yang dia kenal di masa lalunya.

_Ini buruk. Sangat buruk._

Pikiran Chanyeol terbagi dua, antara ocehan Kyungsoo dan juga kemungkinan hadirnya orang-orang tersebut. Dia sedikit bernafas lega karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dia tidak menemukan sosok mereka lagi, untuk itulah dia mengajak Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

_Sayangnya, itu bukan hari keberuntungan Chanyeol. _

"Kyungsoo-ya, mau bermain petak umpet?"

"Mau hyung mau!"

"Kyungsoo yang jaga ya?"

_Perjalanan pulangnya sedikit terganggu._

"Tutup mata dan hitung sampai 10, ok?"

Karena sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah _teman lama_ Chanyeol, oh mungkin bagi Chanyeol itu adalah teman lama. Namun, bagi mereka, Chanyeol hanya mantan tukang pukul yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi babysitter dan mereka hanya ingin memberi _salam_

Kyungsoo menggangguk, dan menutup mata dengan kedua tanganya lalu mulai berhitung. Chanyeol menaikan tudung jaket Pororo milik Kyungsoo dan mendekap kepala Kyungsoo dalam dadanya.

"Satu...dua...tiga..."

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, sebaliknya matanya lah yang berbicara. Tatapan mata tajam dan mengkilat seakan memberitahukan agar preman-preman itu pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan mereka.

Hitungan Kyungsoo yang seakan menjadi aba-aba buat mereka untuk bertarung. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin melakukan pukulan mulus agar tidak mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam gendongannya. Siapa pun yang datang dan ingin mengenai Kyungsoo segera dia kalahkan.

"Tujuh...delapan...sem...sembilan...sepuluh!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya hitungan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menjatuhkan orang terakhir dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Channie hyung tertangkap!"

"Ya~ kau menangkapku,"

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kedamaiannya bersama Kyungsoo terusik.

**END**

.

.

.

.

"Channie hyung, kenapa orang-orang itu tidur di jalan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** INI APA ;n;  
>Hiraukan judulnya, saya lemah di judul (_ _)/  
>Drabble yang muncul sewaktu tumblr-an(?) dan terinspirasi dari gambar Levi sama baby!Eren. So this is it! Fic yang muncul dengan randomnya orz.<p>

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?


	2. Maybe, I want Chocolate

**Maybe, I want Chocolate**

**Story by tsubaaaki**

**Chanyeol, baby!Kyungsoo, EXO cameo | AU/Brothership | Drabble **

**Summary:** Mungkin Chanyeol ingin coklat atau Chanyeol ingin merasakan kasih sayang di hari Valentine?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**14 Februari.**

Chanyeol menatap malas ke arah kalender yang terpajang manis di meja kerjanya.

Tanggal keramat bagi sebagian orang yang berpasangan dan hari mengenaskan bagi sebagian orang yang tidak berpasangan. Herannya, kenapa setiap orang single menganggap 14 Februari lebih mengenaskan dari hari lainnya? Mereka juga single di 364 hari lainnya, bukan? Seharusya mereka menganggap 14 Februari sebagai hari biasa.

Itu setidaknya yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Haaah.." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, kembali menatap layar laptop dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Dua kali!" sahut Chen riang. Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah rekan kerjanya. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol, Chen menjawab, "ini kedua kalinya kau menghembuskan nafas setelah menatap kalender!" dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk huruf O dari mulutnya, tidak bermaksud melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sindrom 14 Februari kembali melanda Park Chanyeol~"ujar Chen dengan bernada riang.

"Yah, apa maksudmu Jongdae?" Chanyeol yang tadi ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya, kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chen. Sedikit merasa terusik dengan kata-kata temannya itu.

"Ya~ kau tahulah, sindrom yang selalu dialami para pria kesepian di saat Valentine,"

"Hari ini 14 Februari,"

"Iya, Valen–"

"14 Februari,"

"Terserahmu lah,"

"Dan aku bukan pria kesepian," Chen hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol pun kembali ke posisinya semula, mulai mengetik laporan-laporan yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini, dia tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari manajer bermuka bak malaikat namun seram bagaikan setan saat marah. Cukup sekali dia mengalaminya, dan itu juga karena ulah teman satu bilik kerjanya ini, Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen si trollolololing stone.

Itu panggilan yang Chen buat sendiri, kecuali trollolololing stone itu idenya Sehun, pegawai baru bagian advertising. Anehnya, Chen menyukai nama itu.

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan sindrom 14 Februarimu, tahun lalu tidak separah ini. Bahkan kita menertawai pasangan-pasangan bodoh di kantor ini,"

Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Dia baik-baik saja kemarin, begitu juga pagi ini saat menyiapkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke daycare dan saat berangkat menuju stasiun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya, memandang jauh ke arah langit-langit kantor mereka.

Mungkin terjadi sesuatu.

Ya, seperti billboard dan iklan tentang Valentine yang terpampang di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor. Beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, atau coklat-coklat yang diberikan karyawati kepada rekan kerjanya, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak dapat satu pun? Bahkan untuk coklat tanda pertemanan pun tidak ada!

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin coklat.

"Mungkin aku..."

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagaimana menerima kasih sayang seseorang_._

"Mungkin aku ingin makan co–"

"Ah! Jongdae-ssi! Kebetulan sekali, aku punya coklat untukmu, aku membuat lebih kemarin, silahkan diambil!" ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang tidak sengaja lewat dan memberikan coklatnya kepada Chen. Tentu saja Chen menerima dengan senang hati, mereka berbincang sebentar dan seakan ingat sesuatu Chen pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin makan apa tadi?"

"Ah, lupakan,"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin berada di apartemennya, memakan snack keju kesukaannya sambil menonton Titanic untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena 14 Februari _bukan_ hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Channie hyuuung~"

Apa dirinya tidak menarik ya?

"Channie hyuuung~"

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Selain Chen yang mendapatkan coklat (walau hanya satu), Sehun, si anak baru dari bagian advertising juga mendapatkan banyak coklat.

_Mungkin aku harus merubah potongan rambutku?_

"Channie hyung!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatian hyung-nya.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang menarik lengan baju miliknya, seakan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pemikirannya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah bocah kecil tersebut sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, dia memandang Chanyeol sebentar lalu memandang ke arah karpet, tangannya diletakan dibelakang sedangkan kaki kecilnya bergerak lucu(bagi Chanyeol) seperti sedang gelisah.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" kembali Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala anak berumur empat tahun itu. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia malah berlari ke arah kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah cupcake beserta kertas. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini apa Kyungie?"

Senyuman lebar yang membentuk seperti hati dan mata yang ikut tersenyum bagaikan bulan sabit, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan riang "untuk Channie hyung!"

"Cupcake coklat...untuk hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Tadi Kyungie membuatnya di sekolah, dibantu Uhan hyung, Ixing hyung. Uhan hyung memakai baju bergambar rusa, Ixing hyung hari ini memakai baju gambar kuda tanduk, Kyungie ingin satu hyung..."

Oke, ini dia. Kyungsoo beserta celotehan lucunya tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat penitipan anak hari ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menggendong Kyungsoo, memangku anak itu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang cupcake coklat pemberian Kyungsoo

"Trus Kyungie buat ini..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah cupcake. "Uhan hyung bilang ini hari kasih sayang. Jadi, ini untuk hyung soalnya Kyungie sayaaaaaang sekali sama hyung!"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar menatap anak empat tahun yang sedang tersenyum berseri ke arahnya. Chanyeol sedikit merutuki dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau dirinya bersama malaikat kecil yang selalu mengundang tawa baginya.

"Terima kasih Kyungie,"

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin coklat.

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagaimana menerima kasih sayang seseorang.

Dan Chanyeol sudah merasakan itu.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya, dia hendak membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar ketika sebuah kertas jatuh dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang ternyata berisi gambar Kyungsoo. Gambar dua orang yang sedang menaiki unicorn, di atas kepala mereka ada tulisan "hyung" dan "kyungie" khas milik Kyungsoo dan ada pesan di gambar tersebut.

_"14 Febroarrii. Hepi Valentain hyung!_

_Kyunggie sayaaaang hyung!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum membacanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Telat ya, Valentine udah lewat ha ha ha. Tapi idenya baru kepikiran tadi malam dan berhubung saya lumayan suka bikin drabble, jadi lebih baik dijadikan drabble series saja. Bagaimana? Kalau ada yang punya prompt/request yang berhubungan dengan dua tokoh ini, bisa tinggalkan idenya(?) di kotak komentar atau pm ^^ thanks for reading, adios~~


	3. Hyung, What is Love?

**Hyung, What is Love?**

**Story by tsubaaaki**

**Chanyeol/baby!Kyungsoo | AU/Brothership | Drabble**

**Disclaimer : **Inspirasi dari gambar 9gag

**Summary : **Kyungsoo penasaran dengan yang namanya cinta. "Hyung, cinta itu apa?"

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Hyung, Channie hyung..." Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang asyik membaca koran sorenya. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Kyungie?"

"Hyung, cinta itu apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polosnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu saking gemasnya, tapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir ulang.

"Cinta ya..." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

Cinta itu ketika dirimu melihat sesuatu di matanya dan berkata 'iya, dialah orangnya!'

Cinta itu ketika melihat senyumannya merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk dirimu.

Cinta itu ketika dirimu sulit tidur di malam hari karena menurutmu hidup lebih indah dibandingkan mimpi.

Cinta itu ketika dirimu menerima semua hal tentang dirinya, baik atau buruknya.

_Cinta itu..._

_Ah, tidak tidak, Kyungsoo masih empat tahun, dia masih belum mengerti kalau kujelaskan seperti itu._

"Jadi cinta itu...Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok anak itu. Pria berambut coklat itu pun berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengambil cookies yang ada di dalam toples.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tegas. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hyung pernah bilang, tentang tidak boleh ngemil sebelum...?"

"Sebelum makan malam..." lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi Kyungie ingin satuuuuuu hyung, boleh ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan, menggunakan jurus puppyeyes andalannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia pun mengambil toples tersebut dan memberikan satu cookies kepada Kyungsoo.

"Satu saja, oke?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, senyum yang berbentuk hati.

"Kyungie sayang hyung!" sahutnya sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, meminta untuk dipeluk. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu, memeluk Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya menuju ruang tv.

.

.

"Hyung, cinta itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa yang empuk. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, Kyungsoo masih memperhatikannya walaupun mulutnya sibuk mengunyah cookies.

"Cinta itu ketika Kyungie selalu mengambil cookies diam-diam dari toples, dan hyung masih menaruhnya di tempat yang sama," ujar Chanyeol sambil membersihkan pinggiran mulut Kyungso dari serpihan-serpihan cookies.

Kyungsoo tampaknya sedang berpikir dan mencerna penjelasan dari Chanyeol, berkedip beberapa kali.

"Sekarang Kyungie mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan senang dari Kyungsoo.

**END**

.

.

.

"Hyung, Baekkie bilang dia cinta Kyungsoo,"

"Apa?! Anak siapa itu?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Seperti biasa, malam hari ide selalu datang dengan anehnya, maaf kalo kependekan (/_\)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Not A Nice Weekend, Definitely

"Chanyeol-ah! Boleh kutitip keponakanku di sini? Aku ingin pergi kencan buta,"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang kuterima di Sabtu yang indah ini, sampai Jongdae datang dan membawa keponakannya ke tempatku. _Well_, kalian tahu lah, sangat tidak menyenangkan saat seseorang membangunkanmu di hari libur.

Aku tidak tahu alasan Jongdae pergi kencan buta sambil membawa keponakan dan kenapa dia lebih CEPAT BERGERAK DALAM MENCARI PASANGAN? Maksudku...ah sudahlah, aku sedang tidak memikirkan pasangan.

Aku menatap sejenak ke arah Jongdae yang sekarang tersenyum dengan lebarnya, berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Okelah," jawabku dengan muka kusut baru bangun tidur. Mendengar itu Jongdae segera memelukku dan berteriak kencang di dekat telingaku. "You're my best pal! Ingatkan aku untuk membeli tiket konser AON!" sahutnya sebelum keluar untuk beberapa saat dan mengajak keponakannya masuk.

Ya, mungkin tidak apa-apa, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mendapat teman baru dan ini akan menjadi Sabtu yang indah seperti biasa, namun...

"Baekkie!"

"Kyungie!"

Dugaanku salah.

Aku tidak tahu kalau Jongdae dan bocah bernama Baekkie itu bersaudara!

.

.

.

**Not A Nice Weekend, Definitely**

**Story by codenameL**

**Chanyeol/kid!Kyungsoo, kid!Baekhyun | AU, Brothership, a lil bit humor? | Ficlet**

**Summary: **Chanyeol kira dia akan memiliki Sabtu yang indah bersama Kyungsoo

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Ya, kalian tahu aku masih penasaran dengan orang bernama Baekkie yang Kyungsoo ceritakan tempo hari. Beraninya dia bilang cinta ke malaikat kecil kesayanganku. Kyungsoo memang manis dan lucu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin memeluk atau mengelus kepala bocah tersebut. Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah jika orang yang bernama Baekkie itu adalah pria dewasa atau remaja atau anak-anak...ah siapapun itu, mereka harus menghadapiku dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah, hyung akan kembali sore hari nanti. Kau menjadi anak baik dan dengarkan kata Chanyeol hyung ya?"

Bocah yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu menganggukan kepalanya, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan saat Jongdae berpamitan dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Jongdae tapi sepertinya Jongdae dapat merasakan aura-aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuhku.

Pertanyaan yang masih berputar di otak ku adalah dari mana mereka saling mengenal? Lagipula, wajah bocah bernama Baekhyun ini kelihatan tidak asing.

"Baekkie kenapa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan piyama dan rambut acak-acakannya. Dia juga terbangun tidak lama setelah Jongdae datang membawa bocah bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Jongdae hyung bilang dia ingin berkencan, aku tidak mau ikut,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh keingintahuan.

"Karena mereka hanya akan duduk, makan, tersenyum, berbicara dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Membocankan!" jawab Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa anak ini tidak bisa mengatakan bosan dengan benar atau kata yang dia tahu hanya itu. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' seakan penjelasan Baekhyun merupakan ilmu baru yang dipelajari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan juga Kyungie?"

"Tidak!" teriakku reflek menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Sontak itu membuat kedua anak tersebut terkejut dan memandang heran ke arahku.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana, semoga saja senyumku tidak terlihat aneh di depan mereka.

"Ayo sarapan! Makanan buatan Chanyeol hyung paling enak!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sumringah. Baekhyun masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, dia pun menoleh ke arahku, menatapku penuh kecurigaan. "Oke," jawabnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Kutinggalkan kedua anak itu di ruang televisi sementara aku membuatkan sarapan mereka, sesekali mencuri dengar perbincangan mereka. Sedikit mengagetkan bahwa obrolan Baekhyun terkesan lebih dewasa untuk anak-anak seumuran dia, mungkin ini akibat bergaul dengan Jongdae.

"Ahjussi, kenapa pancakeku tumpukannya lebih sedikit?"

"Perasaanmu mungkin," jawabku yang dengan santai mengunyah pancake. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda kesal. "Ini buat Baekkie, Kyungie punya lebih," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberi sebuah pancake ke piring Baekhyun. Tidak heran Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Baekkie cinta Kyungie!"

"Kyungie juga cinta Baekkie!"

Aku hanya melongo melihat pemandangan di hadapanku, kedua anak kecil yang saling tersenyum lalu memakan sarapan mereka. Jadi, ini maksud Kyungsoo tempo hari? Tu-tunggu dulu!

"Kyungie cinta Baekhyun...?" tanyaku sambil berdehem. Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arahku, mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kata Ixing hyung...kita harus saling mencintai, sama hewan kita juga harus mencintai, seperti mencintai unikron!"

"Unicorn," ucapku membetulkan. Entah dari mana Kyungsoo mendengar nama hewan magis namun tidak nyata itu.

"Iya hyung!" balas Kyungsoo kembali memakan pancakenya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, mungkin maksudnya 'cinta' dalam arti menyayangi. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah Baekhyun, aku tidak yakin cinta yang dimaksud anak bernama Baekhyun ini, sama dengan cinta yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Jongdae pasti banyak mempengaruhi anak ini.

"Berarti kita pasangan kan Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

Nah kan, pertanyaannya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa begitu, Baekkie?"

"Karena kita saling mencintai!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku seraya menatap Baekhyun. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu hal itu?"

"Jongdae hyung yang bilang!" jawab Baekhyun semangat seraya mengangkat garpunya tinggi-tinggi.

Sudah kuduga. Kim Jongdae.

"Setelah ini kita kencan ya, Kyungie!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Anak ini masih terus berusaha saja.

"Boleh!"

"APA?!"

Sudah kuduga, ini bukan Sabtu yang indah.

**END**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung ikut kencan juga kan?"

Aku melongo melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: idenya baru datang dan sepertinya failed humor ;~; semoga readers suka! So, mind to review? ^^


	5. Shopping Time

"Tanggal 27," gumam Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah kalender yang terpasang rapi di dinding. Pria jangkung itu mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk memeriksa bahan persediaan di kulkas.

"Sudah kuduga, waktunya untuk belanja bulanan,"

.

.

.

**Shopping Time**

**Story by codenameL**

**Chanyeol/kid!Kyungsoo, EXO cameo | AU, Brothership, a lil bit humor? | Ficlet**

**Summary**: Belanja bulanan bersama Kyungsoo, apakah berjalan baik?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Kyungie?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menarik resleting jaket Kyungsoo. Bocah yang memiliki bola mata bak burung hantu itu mengangguk semangat. Tentu saja semangat, siapa yang tidak senang mendengar kata _berjalan-jalan_ dan _belanja_? Hal pertama yang terpikirkan di benak Kyungsoo adalah biskuit coklat yang berbentuk seperti panda. Salah satu makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tidak dia makan, karena Chanyeol melarangnya.

_"Terlalu sering memakan manis-manis tidak baik untuk gigi, kau mengerti Kyungie?"_

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan, padahal sebenarnya saat itu Chanyeol sedang tidak mempunyai cukup uang sekedar untuk membeli snack kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Hyuung, nanti beli coklat panda, boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka memasuki toko swalayan. Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan melihat tatapan penuh harapan dari anak itu. Orang dewasa mana yang tidak akan luluh dengan tatapan imut seperti itu?! Pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Boleh," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengembangkan senyuman teeth-richnya, tangannya masih setia menggandeng Kyungsoo agar anak itu tidak hilang dalam toko sebesar ini. Segera setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berjingkrak kegirangan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

Perkiran Chanyeol sedikit meleset hari ini.

"Hyung, boleh beli katbuli?"

Seharusnya...

"Channie hyung, beli jus apel ya?"

Seharusnya Chanyeol...

"Hyuuung beli pedel pop yaa?"

Seharusnya Chanyeol menyelesaikan daftar belanjaannya terlebih dahulu, bukan membeli biskuit berbentuk panda itu! Alhasil, Kyungsoo mulai meminta barang lain yang seharusnya tidak dia minta.

Chanyeol memandang horor ke arah keranjang belanjaannya yang didominasi oleh snack milik Kyungsoo. Barang-barang ini harus segera dikeluarkan karena uang yang dibawanya tidak cukup. Kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka saja belum terpenuhi. Dia harus segera membawa Kyungsoo jauh-jauh dari bagian snack. Dengan berbagai bujuk rayuan manis, Chanyeol berhasil membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dan diam-diam mengembalikan snack yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Brokoli atau buncis ya?" gumamnya memperhatikan sayur-sayursan itu secara seksama. "Kyungie, besok mau makan capcay atau...KYUNGIE?!" pekiknya ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol yang gelagapan langsung melupakan brokoli (atau buncisnya itu) dan segera mencari di area dekat sayur-mayur. Ah, padahal tadi dia sudah memberikan wortel kesukaan Kyungsoo untuk dipegang.

Ke mana anak itu?

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo-ya! Park Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menenteng keranjang belanjaannya. Chanyeol sudah menelusuri hampir seluruh bagian supermarket, tapi sosok Kyungsoo belum dia temukan. Dia hampir putus asa ketika mendengar suara isak tangis.

"Channie hyung..."

Chanyeol segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berlinangan air mata. Segera Chanyeol menggendong anak itu, rasa khawatir bercampur lega tampak di wajah pemuda 25 tahun itu.

"Kyungie kenapa menangis?" tanyanya sambil menyeka air mata Kyungsoo. "Tu-tuan wortelnya kabur hyung..."

Kabur? Ah, mungkin maksudnya jatuh, pikir Chanyeol saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo tidak memegang apapun.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita beli lagi tuan wortelnya,"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk seraya mengusap-usap matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Dia kelelahan setelah mengejar-ngejar wortel yang menggelinding tanpa arah itu. Sayangnya, kehidupan wortel itu tidak bertahan lama karena berakhir dipijakan seseorang.

"Ah," gumam Chanyeol ketika menemukan sosok yang tak asing di matanya. "Sehun?" Itu teman kantornya, Sehun si pegawai bagian advertising yang mendapat banyak coklat di hari Valentine, panjang juga julukannya. Di tangannya dia memegang sebuah wortel.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak wortel anak itu," tunjuk Sehun kepada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ketika Sehun memberikannya wortel.

"Lihat Kyungie, tuan wortel kembali!" sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjukannya pada Kyungsoo yang segera berubah ceria 180 derajat. "Adikmu lucu," gumam Sehun melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi garang. "Kau tidak berniat untuk menculiknya kan?"

Pikiranmu jauh sekali Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa dibuatnya. "Aku tidak segila itu. Sudah ya hyung," pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hei Sehun," Sehun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Terima kasih," pemuda albino itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

Setidaknya petualangan berbelanja mereka berakhir dengan baik hari ini.

**END**

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang di Betamart. Ini saja kakak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya meletakan Kyungsoo di atas meja kasir. Dia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya sambil menghitung isinya.

"Sama satu fiestar rasa strawberry ya kakak...?" ucap kasir tersebut sedikit ragu.

"Iya satu...hah?"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, yang dipegang kasir itu kan...

_KENAPA ADA BENDA ITU?_

Chanyeol pun segera menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunjuk benda itu dengan ceria.

"Hyung beli permen itu ya~!"

Kyungsoo, itu bukan permen...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: HAHAHA ide tengah malam (lagi) kalau ada yang bingung, itu merknya saya plesetin doang. Hope readers like this chapter :D


	6. What is Love, again?

**What is Love, again?**

**Story by codenameL**

**Chanyeol/kid!Kyungsoo, EXO cameo | AU, Brothership| Ficlet**

**Summary**: Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka otaknya bisa memikirkan quotes bagus

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa hari ini tubuhnya tidak enak. Hidungnya mulai mampet saat bangun tidur tadi. Apa ini pertanda dirinya akan sakit? Tidak, tidak dia tidak mau jatuh sakit. Kalau dia sakit, siapa yang mengurus Kyungsoo?

"Chanyeol-ah," panggilan Chen membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya. Chen memandangnya khawatir untuk beberapa saat, sedangkan yang menjadi objek pandang hanya menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat pucat," jawab Chen sekenanya. Chanyeol sudah tahu itu, sahabatnya ini tidak akan bertele-tele jika memberitahukan sesuatu. "Ya, terima kasih atas tebakannya,"

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Chen lagi. Chanyeol menaikan pundaknya. "Entahlah, kuharap tidak,"

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Chen sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hei, kalian," panggil sebuah suara yang cukup dikenal Chanyeol. Suara pegawai advertising yang mendapat banyak coklat tahun lalu.

"Ah~ Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Chen sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa untuk pojok artikel Valentine bulan depan sudah kalian selesaikan?"

"Sepertinya...itu bukan bagian kami," jawab Chen sambil menyenderkan badannya di kursi. "Iya kah? Aku kira itu bagian kalian," Sehun menggaruk pipi kanannya, sedikit tersenyum canggung.

"Memangnya ada kendala apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan dua orang itu. Sehun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku sedang membutuhkan kutipan kata-kata romantis,"

"Tenang saja, Chen trollolololing stone ini memiliki segudang kata-kata romantis!" sahut Chen dengan percaya diri. Chanyeol hanya mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sehun mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari sakunya.

"Lalu menurut kalian, cinta itu apa?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol dan Chen terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin salah satu faktornya karena mereka jomblo- tidak berpasangan, sedikit sulit untuk memilih kalimat yang pas dalam mengartikan cinta.

_Kyungsoo pernah bertanya tentang ini dulu._

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah ada ide,"

Itu yang dikatakannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Chen yang masih sibuk memikirkan arti cinta.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, Chanyeol masih sibuk mempertanyakan apa itu cinta, sampai tidak menyadari kalau hujan mulai turun dan dia harus segera menjemput Kyungsoo.

"Gawat, aku harus cepat!" gumamnya segera mengambil payung lipat dari dalam tasnya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat penitipan anak-anak. Seperti dugaannya, Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat muram seketika ceria begitu melihat Chanyeol datang. "Maaf ya hyung datangnya lama. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan bocah empat tahun itu.

Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini sambil sesekali bermain dengan genangan air yang ada di jalan. Mendengarkan celotehannya dan berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Kyungsoo, sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun tidak akan menyadari kalau payung yang tadi diarahkan untuk mereka berdua, sudah pindah sepenuhnya ke atasnya.

Alhasil, kemeja Chanyeol basah kuyup. Tapi dia tidak memusingkan hal tersebut, asalkan malaikat kesayangannya ini sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

_Ah..._

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Seakan sebuah lampu bohlam baru menyala di atas kepalanya.

_Mungkin itu arti cinta._

Setibanya di rumah, Chanyeol segera mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sehun.

_[ To: pegawai-adver Sehun _

_Aku sudah dapat idenya!_

_What is love? _

"_Protecting the ones you love more than yourself" _

_Kuharap dapat membantu. ]_

Melindungi orang yang kau cintai lebih dari dirimu sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, bisa juga dia membuat kutipan seperti itu. Besok dia akan ceritakan ini pada Chen. Terima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang selalu memberinya inspirasi.

**END**

.

.

.

"Hatchi!"

"Hyungie sakit?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mungkin ini dihitung fic comeback (?) :')


End file.
